


Everything's Under Control, Situation Normal

by r2d2grrl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gratuitous Star Wars References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2d2grrl/pseuds/r2d2grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy always figured her soulmate would be awesome, after all he clearly had great taste in movies, but she didn't quite expect their first meeting to go down like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Under Control, Situation Normal

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this knocking around in my head the last few days and had to get it out. Plus it gave me a valid excuse to watch the Star Wars Trilogy (again)...
> 
> Also, for those who have been waiting so very patiently for me to finish my other MCU fic, Not Just Your Average Lab Assistant, thank you for being so wonderful. You'll be happy to hear I am working on it finally and I'm planning on posting several chapters for NaNoWriMo.
> 
> And lastly, this is un-betad so any mistakes are my own...

Darcy lay on the shitty cot in her cell and did her best not to cry as the doors slid shut behind her captors. She’d been kidnapped by AIM goons five days ago--presumably as payback for her Dad almost singlehandedly destroying their company almost a year ago. Darcy knew Pepper had been involved too, but as far as the rest of the world knew, Pepper Potts had simply been a victim & had been rescued when Iron Man--with some help from the Iron Patriot--had unleashed his suits on AIM’s Florida base. Apparently they weren’t as destroyed as everyone had been led to believe, much to Darcy’s chagrin.

It had been six months since Captain America, along with Black Widow and Cap’s new winged wonder, Falcon, had taken down SHIELD and released all their files onto the Internet. Unfortunately, this had also revealed Darcy’s involvement in the Puente Antiguo and London incidents, her involvement in the Einstein-Rosen Bridge Project, and her parentage to the world, and now suddenly everyone wanted to speak with the daughter of Tony Stark. That had been relatively easy to deal with by a few giving a few choice interviews and sending out press releases that Pepper herself had drafted; the excitement had, for the most part, died down in the last couple of months as newer, juicier gossip hit.

The big reveal had also had the misfortunate side effect of putting a huge freaking target on Darcy, as she had discovered for herself when she’d been attacked outside the coffee place she and Jane frequented and then brought here, to this lovely hellhole. She took minor satisfaction in the fact she’d managed to tase one of the assholes who’d attacked them and then kicked a second one in the balls before breaking his nose with her right hook--her father had asked Happy to teach her to box when she’d hit twelve and suddenly had boobs. Unfortunately, AIM hadn’t been messing around and had sent a team of six men to collect her. She’d taken a blow to the back of the skull and everything had gone hazy; when she’d awoken, she’d been in the back of a van and in restraints.

The AIM goon who’d been her main interrogator since her arrival hadn’t been gentle with her, and after 5 days with practically no food or sleep and large doses of pain, Darcy wanted to curl up and have a good cry. She knew her father and his super friends were likely looking for her, but it was hard to keep her spirits up every time the door to her cell opened and one of the yellow-suited goons came in. Darcy had managed to keep from telling them anything of real importance--she was after all, Tony Stark’s daughter and could bullshit and snark with the best of them--but she didn’t know how much longer she could keep up her facade of indifference in the face of more torture.

Darcy wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the door to her cell whooshed open again. Warily she sat up, remembering the feel of the cattle prod she’d been hit with when she’d tried resisting them on the first day. This AIM goon didn’t order her to move or make a grab her; as much as she didn’t want to go with him, she was nervous with him standing there over her, all silent and creepy as hell. So when he (or she, though judging by the size, it was likely a he) cocked his head and continued to look at her, she snapped.

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” she snarked, crossing her arms, covering her wince of pain with a scowl. Through the filtered face mask of the suit she heard a snort of laughter, and then the goon reached up and pulled off the mask and the face that stared back at her was one she recognized, even if she had never seen it in person. Then he opened his mouth and spoke the words that had been written on her arm since birth.

“Doll, I’m Luke Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you.”

“Well, it’s about damn time.”


End file.
